


Seeds

by Niki



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone, in her own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lily

 

 

I'm not stupid, you know. 

Honestly, four pomegranate seeds? You think that if I was that desperately hungry, four bleeding seeds would make it any better? No? Good. So maybe you want to hear _my_ version now. Not my mum's.

My name is Persephone but you can call me Kore or Your Highness if you prefer. You might have heard of my mother, Demeter? We make Spring happen. You might also have heard of my husband, Hades. Tall, dark, broody - you know the type. Then again, he rules the Underworld so it's not just an affectation. You might not be surprised to hear that my mum and hubby don't exactly get along, and it's not just your average mother-in-law thing. 

You see, I used to live a sheltered life with my mother - it had always been just the two of us, working together. Then I met Hades. He scared me with his passion, I'm not denying that. He was so intense, so driven, so desperate to touch me, to kiss me... I ran. To mummy. Like a good little girl.

When we talk about it these days I just laugh and say he swept me off my feet but the truth is that he really did kidnap me. And I hated him for it. Who was he to make my decision for me? Of all the pigheaded, arrogant... 

He took me into his kingdom, and I sulked. I wailed for mummy and spurned him and whatnot. But I also observed him. He was a good ruler. And he wasn't unreasonable with me, either. He did not try to force me now that I was completely in his power. Despite what some say, he never raped me.

He wooed me, in his own way.

So when mum went and cried to the gods and Hermes was sent to get me out... I was already falling for Hades and resented mum now for making the decision for me.

So I ate the seeds. I knew they couldn't force me to return after that. I met Hades' gaze in the uproar and saw he understood my action. There was admiration in his eyes. I was staying on _my_ terms. My pride was intact since I didn't change my mind or succumb to him - but I was still able to stay. It was a beginning of a wonderful - equal - relationship.

Still, I didn't eat enough of them blasted seeds. Four months. Four months a year is all I am allowed with my beloved, my husband, my king. I do like my mother, and I love this world but... it's not quite enough. 

Where do you think I find the strength to give you sunshine and green growing things every year? Hmm? It's the warmth of my love - our love - I bring with me every Spring. 

And if I'm late some years... well, you figure it out. 

 


End file.
